


Modern Family Futa Pt. 3

by StoriesFromTheTV



Series: Modern Family Futa [3]
Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futa, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Other, Sex, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: Everyone gets together for the finale.





	Modern Family Futa Pt. 3

This is set in the TV show Modern Family. It will focus on Gloria, Claire, Haley, and Alex. 

This is the finale of my Modern Family Futa series. This series will contain incest, and occurs sometime around season 6 or 7 of the show (With all of actresses and characters being over 18). As the title implies this is a story about futas set in the show. 

Leaving out my usual paragraph or two of describing each character as well as the intro paragraphs for this series as I already did so in parts 1 and 2. This one is also going to jump right into the sex pretty much, as I feel the first two set up enough of the motivations and background for the characters/story. 

Thank you BDD for editing.

*

It had been a few months since the fateful day that Claire had her romp with Haley, and Gloria had fucked Alex senseless. Alex could only sneak a few more sessions with Gloria before she had to go back to school to finish up her semester. Meanwhile Claire and Haley were fucking every chance they got. Eventually, once Alex got back home for the summer break, she managed to unknowingly catch Haley and Claire in the act. Peeking in the door of the basement, one hand down her pants fingering herself, she had watched her sister getting manhandled by their mother.

Alex must have made a noise, or, perhaps just her movement had alerted Haley and she silently watched her sister back. Alex’s eyes were closed, her fingers playing at her clit, just getting off to the sounds they were making. Haley didn’t say a word to Claire, but confronted Alex the next day. Calling her down to the same room she had been fucked in the day before, and getting Alex to sit on the bed where it had all gone down, was giving Haley a real thrill.

Haley had several thoughts on how the conversation should go, and what exactly she was going to say. Yet as she sat there they all sort of flew out of her mind. The intense sexual nature of her relationship with their mother had muddled any sense of taboo for her, and here she was sitting alongside her sexy sister, who she had caught masturbating while watching her the day before, and she only wanted to do one thing.

Haley had never been one to shy away from what she wanted, so before either of them spoke a word, Haley leaned forward inching her head closer and closer to Alex’s until their lips met. Alex was shocked, but not resistant, having started looking at her family quite differently since the change and finding both her mother and sister to be very tasty looking. 

Alex felt her hands reach down and start to pull her shirt off while Haley mirrored her actions, surprised but happy at Alex’s almost immediate compliance. Their bottoms quickly followed, leaving the sisters nude and making out on the bed. Haley’s hands were seemingly glued to Alex’s ample bosom while Alex was cupping Haley’s pert ass.

Claire, meanwhile, had slipped downstairs to hopefully get some more alone time with Haley, considering that she thought the house was empty. Instead she was treated to quite a sight. Her two daughters, naked as they could be, with their lips locked and in the middle of a passionate kiss.

Much like Haley, Claire would never had considered thinking such a sight would be so hot to her a few months ago. Yet here she was watching her dreams come true, having secretly been fantasizing about Alex ever since she came home for the summer and Claire could really get a good look at her with her newfound loss of sexual inhibitions.

Without saying a word Claire slowly started to undress herself, the girls eventually being alerted to her presence when they heard the buckle on her jean shorts hit the floor. Haley looked up with a sly grin while Alex gave a panicked look towards their mother.

“Don’t worry, she will join in when she is ready,” Haley said soothingly before going back to her attack on Alex’s mouth, letting her hands roam down her body as she did. Claire gave the girls a nod to signify they should keep going and started to jerk off to the beautiful sight in front of her. Alex eventually gave in as well, having harbored sexual thoughts about her mother for a while and seeing this as the perfect opportunity for all of her fantasies to come true.

Claire stood watching her two daughters making out on the bed, her cock as hard as a rock. She slowly stroked it while she watched them go at it. Their young bodies intertwined along with their tongues. She was getting into a nice stroking rhythm when she noticed both of them stop and look at something behind her. Before she could ask what they were looking at, or turn around, she felt two strong hands grab her arms and pin them behind her back.

Then she felt something else completely unexpected, a cock poked her ass cheek, drawing a sharp breath from her. She felt one of the hands pull away as the person behind her managed to lock both of Claire’s arm, using only one of their own. Claire then felt that same cock being guided by the free hand towards her asshole. She felt the head push against her puckered hole and she was immediately aware of how big it was. Claire then felt it pushing in and rather quickly as well. Whoever it was had lubed up the cock generously beforehand, plus it helped that Claire was no stranger to ass-play and had done a lot of it in her free time.

She moaned as inch after inch was shoved in without mercy. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity she felt the balls slap against her ass and the mystery person’s hips did the same. Claire was finally able to turn her head and catch a glimpse of who it was that had just shoved their cock deep into her ass. She was shocked to see Gloria grinning at her when she did.  
“You have a tight ass,” Gloria whispered into her ear, her accent heavy as always, as their heads were inches apart.

Claire’s ass had never been fuller, and her still hard-as-a-rock cock was dangling obscenely below. Whipping around with small movements of her body with nothing to steady it as her two daughters looked on with a mixture of shock and excitement. Before she could ask what the hell Gloria was doing she felt her slowly pull her cock out until just the tip was all that left. Without warning she rammed it back in, earning a large yelp from Claire. 

Claire could feel Gloria’s massive breasts pressing into her back as Gloria started to fuck her without mercy. This was the first time since the change that Claire could feel someone entering her, and despite the odd circumstance she had to admit she was enjoying it. A moan escaped both Claire and Gloria as her thrusts started to increase in speed. Gloria had both her hands wrapped around Claire’s waist pinning her arms to the side. Claire’s own cock was swinging wildly with each thrust, precum dripping and spitting all over the place. 

The girls slowly moved off the bed and sat kneeling in front of them, watching the show entranced. Their mother was being sodomized by their step grandmother and pure joy was reflected across both their faces. Alex sought out her sister’s lips once again, both of them continuing to keep an eye on the fucking occurring right in front of them as they did. Gloria was hammering away, bending the top half of Claire over. Claire’s ass had never felt so pummeled and yet she had never felt more satisfied by an ass fucking before in her life.

Claire could feel Gloria starting to increase her speed, and her grunts getting louder with each thrust. Claire on the other hand was letting out a cute yelp with thrust, her hair and cock flopping around and her eyes practically rolling up in her head. 

Claire felt Gloria stab her as deeply as she could, then felt Gloria stop there, leaving her cock lodged deeply in Claire. As Claire felt the first wave of cum shoot out of Gloria’s cock she could feel herself cumming as well. Stream after stream was exploding deep into her rectum, and as Claire looked down at her daughters below her she felt her cock begin to shoot off as well.

The first string hit Alex right in her shocked face, before the second caught Haley’s chest, and the third missed them both completely. Her cock wildly spraying without support, much splashing on her daughters but nearly as much hitting the floor. This seemed to go on for ages, as their first cumshot of the day was always plentiful for both of them. In the end Haley and Alex were splattered with their mother’s deposit, both of them looking longingly at the cock dangling in front of them.

Eventually, Gloria pulled her softening cock out of Claire’s ass, a trail of cum following. Walking confidently up to Haley, Gloria’s cock sprung back up and Haley was more than happy to oblige letting her hands move to this magnificent cock which she started to stroke before placing her lips on its head. Claire not wanting to be outdone, and her own cock hardening quickly at the sight of her bustier daughter covered in her cum walked to up to Alex who mirrored the actions of her sister.

“Bet I make mom cum first,” Alex said cockily, speaking the first word of this whole sordid encounter before starting to cram as much of her mom’s cock into her mouth as she could.

She had got some good practice in with Gloria, but still couldn’t quite take it all. Haley watched in wonder though as her little sister stuffed over three fourths of their moms’ cock quickly down her throat earning a loud moan from Claire. Haley snapped herself out of her reverie and went to work of Gloria’s magnificent cock. Gloria’s was slightly thicker than Claire’s but just a bit shorter to compensate.

Alex and Haley were now frantically sucking away, trying to outdo the other. Haley quickly showed off her sexual prowess and her years and years of experience, by slurping the entirety of Gloria meaty cock all the way down her throat. Her cheeks and throat bloated with the crammed cock inside her, but a sense of pride was filling her as she outdid her sister.

Claire could still feel cum leaking out of her as she gazed down at Alex desperately slamming her mouth up and down her shaft, letting her hands jerk her off along with her mouth. Alex knew she couldn’t match Haley’s ability to deepthroat, but she was confident in her technique. Letting her tongue dance along with each thrust, and using one hand to fondle Claire’s impressive ballsack.

Haley wasn’t worried whatsoever, even while glancing over at her sister and being impressed by all the little tricks she was adding on they all couldn’t compare to her years of perfecting her moves and her ability to take any sized cock all the way down her tiny throat. Gloria was in heaven feeling every single inch of cock being vibrated in Haley’s expert care. She was even more impressed when Haley slipped the cock fully out before slamming it all back in.

While this was all going on, Claire pulled Gloria’s face towards her and started to kiss her longtime rival and step mother. Gloria greedily kissed back, glad to have a chance to share a nice moment with Claire instead of the often somewhat tense interactions. Gloria had one hand on Haley’s head, assisting with Haley’s efforts to suck her cock as quickly and as deeply as she could. With her other hand Gloria mirrored her actions with Alex, not caring who won the contest; just wanting as much pleasure for everyone here as they could get.

Claire was using her hands more proactively. One hand feeling up the breasts of Gloria, that she had always been insanely jealous of, the other was firmly placed on Gloria’s bountiful ass, another asset of Gloria’s that Claire had to admit she had been admiring all these years. Both were even better than she had imagined, an impossibly tight yet somehow huge ass and breasts that didn’t seem to droop one bit despite their incredible size.

Meanwhile Alex knew she had to step up her game or her sister was going to handily beat her. Continuing to suck and fuck her own face with Claire’s cock while stroking Clair’s shaft with one hand she took her other hand and slowly reached around to Claire’s backside. She could still feel some cum dripping down Clair’s legs and ass from the recent ass reaming by Gloria. Her fingers were still wet from all the saliva dripping down from her blowjob and now with the aid of Gloria’s deposit she slipped two fingers into her mom’s asshole.

Claire moaned into Gloria mouth as she felt Alex probing her backside. Alex was all for playing dirty, as her competitive nature was kicking into high gear. She was slurping her mom’s cock down as quick as she could, but still was quite a bit slower than her big sister. Alex was finding that two of her fingers in Claire’s ass weren’t nearly enough, which made sense considering she had just been fucked by Gloria’s monster cock. 

Slipping a third finger into Claire’s ass she felt her mom start to respond more and more. She could feel Claire was getting closer and closer, her moans, though muffled, were getting louder and louder. Alex’s fingers were pistoning in and out, while her mouth did all it could. Right when she could feel Claire about to cum she looked over and was dismayed to see she was just a little bit too late. 

Alex could see Gloria busting off right into Haley’s mouth, and Haley was doing her damndest to swallow it all. Haley’s mouth and neck was already obscenely stretched, which allowed Alex to see each time Gloria’s cock spasmed and shot more and more cum directly into Haley. From experience Alex knew there was no way Haley could handle all that cum and sure enough she could start to see it bubbling up and pouring slowly out of Haley’s mouth as she couldn’t quite swallow it all quick enough.

She was so busy focusing on Haley, Alex didn’t even realize, until it was too late, that Claire was starting to cum as well. She felt the first blast splatter against her face and some hit her tits, quickly turning her attention back to Claire she plugged her mouth with the exploding cock and tried to make up for lost cum, guzzling down every drop Claire blasted off. Stroking Claire off with both her hands as well ensured that Claire came as much as she could.

Both girls were now swallowing all they could of the seed of Claire and Gloria, who were still lost in their kiss while cumming. Slowly but surely though they began to be truly drained and eventually after Gloria busted her last bit, Claire followed soon behind. Alex and Haley pulled off their respective cocks, mouths still full of cum and swallowed the rest, both letting quite a bit drizzle out over their chin and chest. Sucking in air after being plugged for so long, everyone worked to catch their breath, only one sure what was going to happen next.

“I win, and that means I get to go first,” Haley stated triumphantly, pumping her fist and giving Alex a look of cocky victory. 

“What do you mean go first?” Alex replied, a quizzical look upon her cum splattered face.

Without answering Alex, Haley stood up and simply gave her a knowing look before reaching back and grabbing both Gloria and Claire’s cocks. Tugging them to get the ladies to follow her Haley guided them to the bed.

“I get both at once,” Haley finally answered Alex, a look of pure animalistic lust on her face as everyone else started to realize what she was asking for.

Haley guided Claire onto the bed, laying down on her back, facing Haley, who now lifted her pussy right above Claire’s quickly hardening cock. Then Haley got Gloria to climb on the bed in-between Claire’s legs, kneeling facing Haley’s backside. Shivering with anticipation Haley lowered herself fully onto Claire’s cock. 

Feeling Claire’s cock find its usual spot was already spending spasms of pleasure through her body, but the sensation of Gloria taking her cum and saliva covered cock and starting to probe her anus was beyond anything Haley had ever experienced. Haley had performed anal for quite a while, and had always been quite a big fan. She had also been doing it with her mom since the first week they had started up, both quickly realizing they both loved it. 

Yet she had never taken two cocks at once, which was about to change in a big way real soon. The anticipation of all three was bubbling to the extreme, as all were about to undertake something they hadn’t ever done before. 

Gloria couldn’t wait any longer, pressing the head of her cock firmly on Haley’s puckered backside she grabbed Haley’s cheeks started to spread it open, feeling and hearing Haley beneath her. Haley was pincered between the two cocks, and as she felt Gloria slide deeper and deeper into her ass she could feel her eyes practically rolling up into her head. Gloria was surprised at how easily she was managing to squeeze in. She could only be certain that Haley was no virgin in the ass-fucking department.

Alex moved to the side of the bed and just watched in awe as her sister got double stuffed right in front of her. Haley, pressed fully against her mother, felt the moment she had been waiting for finally arrive. Gloria’s hips hit her ass, signaling she was completely packed in both holes. She came almost instantly, the climax of managing such a feat was better than she could have imagined. In her euphoric haze, she was vaguely aware of Gloria and Claire beginning to slowly move their cocks in and out of her. 

Haley might be cumming, but similar feelings of lust was coursing through Gloria and Claire so they just continued on, wanting to get theirs as well. Picking up speed and finding a rhythm to fuck, while letting the other as well, was tough at first but they noticed quite quick Haley was capable of handling it. Their two massive cocks slamming into her tiny frame was a sight to behold, but clearly she loved it, as her body was rocked with orgasm after orgasm.

Alex was a bit frustrated watching from the sideline, where playing with herself just wasn’t enough. Climbing onto the bed she moved over her mother and lowered her body onto her until her pussy smashed into Claire’s face. Surprised and confused at first, once Claire figured out what happened she was happy to return the favor from earlier. Darting her tongue out she started to eat out her one daughter while fucking the other.

Alex pulled her sister’s face towards hers, locking their lips once again as Haley was barely aware of what was happening besides her getting pounded. Still instincts kicked in, leading to them making out while Haley was double stuffed. All Haley had to do was lay there and let everyone else enact unimaginable pleasure upon her body; and Haley was more than happy to do just that.

Alex ground her hips more and more, encouraging Claire with each shift of her body. Her mom’s surprisingly experienced tongue was doing wonders to Alex, but considering the scene she had walked into to start this all maybe it wasn’t that surprising. It served to only turn her on more to know she was receiving more pleasure because of the torrid affair her sister and mother were having; and now she was smack dab in the middle of it. Alex could feel herself cumming as Claire started to massage Alex’s clit with her finger.

Meanwhile Claire and Gloria had seemingly started up a competition to see who could fuck Haley harder. Claire still regularly worked out and her core was solid, so she could pump up seemingly without pause. Gloria was no chump either, and had been having wild sex since she was 19, which meant she was well suited for these kinds of marathon fuck sessions. Haley’s tiny frame wasn’t typical for this kind of relentless fuck, but she had been unknowingly preparing for this for a long time. Her body was quaking with each new orgasm that hit her as her mom and step grandmother fucked her like she had never been fucked before.

Gloria started to spank Haley’s cute little ass as she fucked it, marveling at the difference between the sisters. One had a big ass, that jiggled so nicely when she fucked it and the other had a perfectly tight ass that would make heads turn anywhere. Admittedly, from Gloria’s point of view, that ass was quite a bit less tight now that she got to it. Haley wasn’t even aware of the spanks, all of it just becoming sensations on top of the sparks of pleasure surrounding and controlling her body and thoughts now.

Claire and Gloria were at the point that they couldn’t last much longer. Gloria bent over until her body was basically draped across Haley’s back, thrusting as fast she could, and noticing Claire was doing the same. Claire felt herself cumming first this time, smashing her dick deep inside her daughter’s pussy and blasting off her cum inside her. Load after load was being shot off, all the while Claire could feel Gloria continuing to pump above her.

Finally, Gloria felt herself reaching her climax as well, reaching her arms around to grab hold of Haley’s pert breasts she felt herself beginning to unload in Haley’s sweet little ass. Haley could feel both loads being dumped into her at the same time, and moaned into her sister’s mouth, who was unaware of what exactly was happening being too focused on her own pleasure. Haley seemingly hadn’t stopped cumming from the moment she felt Gloria’s hips hit her ass and this was no exception. Claire somehow managed to keep eating Alex out while all this was going on and Alex felt herself cumming as well.

All four were experiencing bliss now, but none more than Haley who couldn’t have imagined such a feeling as what she was going through now. The cum blasting into her only heightened her pleasure and she rode that high as best she could. Eventually though they all came down, Haley still basically comatose from the seemingly never ending orgasm she had just experienced. 

Alex slipped off her mom’s face and leaned against the wall watching the rest. Gloria slowly pulled out of Haley, before slumping on the bed for a break. Haley somehow managed to find the strength to pull herself up off Claire’s cock before letting herself lay beside her mom, who stayed where she was.

Not even a few minutes had passed, before Claire had even moved, when she felt Alex positioning herself over her. One of Alex’s hands reached down to quickly stroke Claire’s cock back to life, before lowering her ass directly onto her mom’s cock. Alex moaned as she felt her ass hit Claire’s hips and she slowly reclined onto her mother’s tits.

“My turn,” Alex said breathily, opening her legs and gesturing for Gloria to come join in. She didn’t have to ask twice as the sight was enough to make Gloria’s cock twitch and rise up.

Gloria pulled herself up and positioned herself in front of Alex, who was eagerly waiting for her to get back in on the fun. Gloria was greeted to a sight she had grown quite used to, Alex’s gleaming pussy ready and willing to take her hard cock. She moved forward and placed her once again rock hard cock up against Alex’s slit. Alex was practically shaking with the excitement of what was about to happen. She had just watched her sister experience a pleasure she had never witnessed on anyone in her life, and she was about to get the same treatment.

Gloria plunged her cock in fully, earning a yelp from Alex followed by a loud moan as she now knew exactly how Haley felt. Her body was shaking now for a different reason as she felt her mom and Gloria start to fuck her. Gloria was much slower, knowing that’s what she liked to do with Alex. Claire was much more impatient, quickly ramping up speed and starting to really fuck her daughter’s ass. 

Alex could feel Claire pistoning in and out of her backside while Gloria slowly eased in and out of her pussy. Her ass was definitely taking the brunt of the fucking, and she was loving it. Alex felt the bed move beside her, and before she could turn to see what was there she felt something slap gently across her face. Turning to look at what it was she was greeted with the sight of a large strap-on, attached to her sister.

Before Alex could ask what she was planning or where Haley had got it she felt Haley move forward and place the dildo on her lips before shoving it forward into her mouth. Gagging on this newfound intrusion momentarily, Alex moved her head as best she could to accommodate her newfound cock. Haley looked down with pride as her sister started to really slurp on her fake cock, a gag gift from years ago that had been sitting unused until now.

Alex was being fucked in her both her holes and her mouth was being filled as well, and all by her family. Alex was sloppily blowing Haley’s fake cock while Gloria took hold of her tits and tweaked Alex’s nipples. Claire on the other hand was getting a bit tired of being on the bottom of these sandwiches. She wasn’t willing to stop drilling Alex’s sweet ass, but wanted to climb on top for a bit. Claire pulled Alex off her cock and caused some brief confusion before Claire caught Gloria’s eye and communicated what she wanted. Gloria obliged, working together to flip Alex over before swapping spots themselves.

Alex was having her body repositioned, but was too weak from cumming so she didn’t want or care to argue and just let it happen. Ending up in a position similar to what Haley was in earlier, except with who was taking what hole switched. Her mom was still railing her ass, but now from above, while Gloria pumped up into her pussy with her tits mashing into Alex’s. Alex felt Haley grab her hair and pull it back into a loose ponytail to keep the hair out of her face, and her head turned, as the strap on once again found its way into her mouth.

Haley really started to fuck her throat with it, not holding back anymore and having a perfect position to do so. The fake balls slapping against Alex’s chin told her she was managing to take the whole thing, a feat she was proud of, but didn’t have time to dwell on. Alex felt all three cock’ balls deep inside her simultaneously and she finally came from the gangbang, the built-up pleasure creating a gigantic orgasm for her.

Feeling Alex’s body shake and jiggle only spurred everyone else on more. Gloria pulled Alex’s body slightly down and started to suck on one of her titties while playing with the other. Claire grabbed Alex by her shoulders and started to fuck her faster and harder than anything Alex had ever experienced, her ass taking a reaming she would never forget. Albeit one she was barely aware of at the moment. Haley was getting off of the sensation of the strap-on’s balls hitting and grinding against her pussy and clit. Still fucking her sister’s face, she quickly found herself cumming from the sensation.

It didn’t take long for Gloria and Claire to follow suit. Gloria pulled Alex fully down onto her cock before starting to spurt her cum up inside of her. Claire practically collapsed on Alex form the energy she had spent all day, laying on her back as her cock blasted off a still massive load despite it being the fourth of the day. Alex hadn’t stopped cumming and this certainly didn’t change things. 

Gloria felt her cock spit out the last bit of cum and after a short break slipped herself from under the still doggy style Alex. Haley was the next to stop, whipping the cock out of Alex’s mouth and watching with satisfaction as a trail of saliva followed. Claire eventually finished as well, giving Alex’s ass a firm spank before slipping herself out. Alex lay panting, still barely able to comprehend just how much she had enjoyed the debauchery that just occurred on and inside of her.

Haley slipped the strap-on off and moved behind her still kneeling sister. Alex’s ass was still up in the air, her head resting along with the rest of her body as she slowly recovered from the most fulfilling fuck she had ever experienced. She felt Haley behind her take hold of her ass cheeks and peel them apart, not knowing what she was planning or having the energy to figure out what she was planning.

Haley buried her face deep in Alex’s crack, placing her lips directly over her asshole. Alex suddenly felt Haley starting to suck on her asshole, creating a new and surprisingly pleasant experience. Haley sucked and slurped as much as her mom’s cum out of her sister’s asshole as she could before she pulled her lips away. With her mouth full of cum Haley slowly turned her sister over and climbed up her body seductively.

Placing her lips directly over her sisters she began to make out with Alex. Spit and cum swapping between the girls as they lazily made out on the bed, finishing the day much as it had begun. The ultimate bit of debauchery to perfectly cap off a fantastically dirty day for everyone involved.

Gloria and Claire stood side by side, their arms around the other, each grabbing a handful of the other’s ass. Watching the sight in front of them, the aftermath of a glorious fuck session. Both were wearily grinning, spent from the nonstop fucking they just endured but knowing that this was a taste of their new life now, and they couldn’t be happier.

EPILOGUE

The summer continued to be sex filled for all four ladies. After the summer ended though they all knew this couldn’t continue at the pace for several reasons. Many things came from their crazy summer though, affecting each of them differently. 

Gloria got a divorce from Jay, while she still loved him, the lack of intimacy and the way he looked at her now was too much for her to handle. She moved from LA to New York City, where she married a wealthy heiress who spent every day worshipping Gloria’s magnificent body and cock. She was so completely enamored with Gloria that she catered to her every wish and whim, sexual or otherwise. 

Gloria wanted more and more and got everything from her new sugar momma who bent over backwards to get her what she wanted and couldn’t seem to say no. This meant Gloria was allowed to bring anyone and everyone home she desired. By the next summer Gloria practically had a whole harem at her beck and call, her life a sexual whirlwind where she was firmly in charge. Known as The Mistress, her domineering and deviant ways were notorious across the futa community and were legendary and much sought after by the sexy ladies of New York.

Haley and Claire continued their relationship, realizing too late it was blossoming into much more. They were in far too deep when they both realized they were in love. They knew it was wrong, but considering what they were doing already neither seemed to care. They also knew this wasn’t something they could continue to hide, luckily Luke had somehow managed to get into an out of state college and wasn’t at home anymore. Which just left Phil.

They had suspected he had known for a while, but was too confused or embarrassed to talk about it. When confronted sure enough he let slip he had known practically from the start but feeling it was his inability to satisfy Claire that had led to her moving onto Haley. While it was tough he accepted that they loved each other, but that did leave them in an awkward spot. They needed the marriage to seem like it was still going, society might have changed quite a bit but a mother and daughter relationship was still seen as quite taboo.

Eventually he was convinced though, he agreed to take Haley and Alex’s old room, leaving Haley and Claire to spend every night in bliss in the master bedroom. In the house and out of town they became just like every other couple, incapable of keeping their hands off each other and eyes full of love. Claire and Phil kept up appearances so nothing seemed amiss, and he seemed content to continue to provide for his “wife” and family, despite the deteriorating relationship between him and Claire. Haley became a stay at home wife for her mother while her dad and mom continued to bring home the bacon.

Alex was easily the most changed. She went back to school once the summer of fun ended, but found despite her still brilliant mind she couldn’t stop thinking about one thing. With futa cock on her mind 24/7 she did the only thing that seemed right for her, she dropped out of college and started working in the business that started her obsession in the first place. Claire and Haley understood and supported her immediately, although the rest of the family less so, they all came around eventually though.

Becoming the first porn actress to make it big in the futa scene Alex quickly became a worldwide porn sensation. Starring in such titles as Futa Gangbang 3; 2 Dicks, 6 Tits, and 1 Hole; and Futa Buttsluts. Her tits and ass quickly become famous around the world. Her previous ambitions washed away, she spent every day on set taking as much cock as she could and on days off, hitting up her many futa suitors to come give Alex her daily dose of dick. On vacations home, she would spend time with Claire and Haley who were more than happy to share their bed with her whenever she visited. Alex would also make sure to stop by New York as often as possible, to revisit the cock that started it all, quickly becoming the crowning member of Gloria’s flock of sluts.


End file.
